


Lunch Break

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo's friends tease him over his feelings about Tohru
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> One of Kyo's classmate friends has a made up name, I couldn't recall what it was at the time of writing this fic

“Kyon-Kyon!” Yusuke calls.

Kyo grinds his teeth. He hated that nickname. Why was it even a thing?

“What?!” He snaps at the two boys standing at his desk.

“Do you like Honda-san? I’ve seen the way you look at her during class.” Yusuke inquires with a tilt of his head.

Kyo freezes, a heat blooming on his face. How did they know? He did, in fact, sneak looks at her during class and lunch breaks, really anytime that he could. He didn’t think anyone was noticing that he was even doing it.

Kyo shakes his head, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmmm, I wonder.” Taku, the other boy, says with a smirk.

“Denial is usually a sign, isn’t it?” Yusuke nudges Taku in his arm.

“You know what, you’re right. I think Kyon-kyon is in love!” Taku nods his head.

“Kyon-kyon’s in loveeee!” Yusuke began to sing-song aloud with Taku happily joining in, some of their classmates turning to look at them. Including Tohru.

Shit. Shit SHIT.  
Kyo stands up from his chair so quick it falls over. “Would you guys be quiet!!” He yells, embarrassed and mortified and god why did they have to be so loud??  
They keep doing it anyway, despite his requests to stop. Kyo growls under his breath and exits the room. He had to get away from those idiots.

His heart is pondering in his chest. Would Tohru ask him about it later? Maybe, he wasn’t sure. He could pretend like they just being dumb as usual.

Even if they were right.  
He is in love with Tohru so much it made him want to punch a wall. Her smiles, her blushes, her brows that would furrow when she was sad or worried. 

The sound of footsteps approach him from behind and he feels his muscles tense. He's ready to give whoever is there a piece of his mind. He turns around and sees-

"T-Tohru!" He jumps back, a hand on his heart. He wasn't expecting her. 

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asks with, her brows furrowed with worry.

He almost laughs at her question but refrains. He moves his hand from his chest to place it upon her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Tohru. Everyone is just so nosy during the lunch break."

She doesn't look convinced. "But those boys-"

"Are assholes. Don't worry about them." Kyo says hastily. "Anyway, lunch break is almost over."

He moves his hand from her shoulder, making his way back to the classroom first. Tohru follows behind him.

He casts a glance at over his shoulder, seeing her flash a smile at him and that urge to punch a wall comes back full force.


End file.
